This invention relates to an individualized or personalized cooling system for an individual in a motor vehicle and, more particularly, an individualized or personalized cooling system for diverting a portion of the air supplied by an air-conditioning system that selectively heats and cools an interior of a motor vehicle.
It is well known that most police motor vehicles are provided with an air-conditioning system that selectively heats and cools the interior of such motor vehicle.
It is also well known that a policeman should and in some cases is required to wear his or her protective vest while in the motor vehicle during duty hours.
During hot weather, such as occurs for extended periods in the southern regions of the United States, officers frequently remove their protective vests while in the motor vehicle to quickly cool themselves. However, when an emergency occurs while an officer is not wearing his or her protective vest and the vest is critically needed, such as when reacting to an alarm during an armed robbery or a sniper incident, the officer may be severely injured and, at the very least, assistance by the officer cannot be rendered rapidly as desired because of the delay caused while he or she is donning the vest.